the_western_heightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Mason
|status = |from = Paris, France|hair = Brown|eyes = Light blue|height = 5' 7"|weight = 127 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian|residence = Los Angeles, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Twin sister (Fraternal) Nicholas Rodriguez - Former fiancé (Disappeared) |image1 =Untitled31 20190421191211.png }} "I am a spirit, constantly seeking relevance in the sanctity of your heart. Forevermore, I shall fall back into this joyous menagerie..." '' — Amy in a letter to Nicholas 'Aimée "Amy" Kimberly Mason''' (born May 3rd, 1990) is the main character of ''Lament. ''She is a French former fashion model and current peaceworker who was consistently and euphorically in love with Nicholas Rodriguez until his disappearance. Overview Amy has been described by many as a persistent optimist. However, her sensitivity can be extreme at times. Friends, such as Sam, describe a woman who's either beaming with cloud headed happiness or struck with upending sadness. In the past she would support those around her without question, never considering real consequences. This unfortunately would result in a feeling of deep shame after being let down. Former fiancé Nicholas taught her to embrace this and that she possessed infinite strength through seeing the good in all of life. Early life Amy was born in Paris, France to Martin and Nora Mason, an entrepreneur and a police officer. At age 11, she moved with her family across the world to California. This was due in part to Martin's work. They left in early September and moved into their new American home where Amy was eventually enrolled in 6th grade at a local school, resulting in the inevitable meeting of Samantha and Nikki. However, with being unable to speak English properly, it was almost impossible to form connections with others. The shy girl with glasses then dedicated herself to learning the language, only to do so persistently, therefor becoming communicable. High School Upon entering high school, Amy entered cheerleading which increased her popularity tenfold. She as well, with dedication, became vice president of the student council. However, after Martin's failing health and eventual demise, she relinquished most of her own perseverance, opting for a reserved existence. Personal Life Partnership with Nicholas While sitting in a nightclub in 2011, Amy pondered tiring of the constant partying Sam and Nikki were so persistent on. Suddenly, a man sitting at a table began to glare, the smoke and atmosphere partially clouding his face from far off. She bashfully stared at him, blissfully rejecting the thought of his intentions. Much to disappointment the man dissipated back into the party. Thankfully, he showed back up a few minutes later after leaving a white rose on the table. It contained detailed notes of where to meet him and at what time. She was subsequently driven to the Bellagio hotel a few days later, thereupon meeting Nick for the first time. He proposed giving everything to her in exchange for affection. Amy accepted and instantly fell for him.⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ k She would wallow in seemingly endless grief after Nick's disappearance. Eventually standing on the ledge of their penthouse, Amy pondered falling as she believed her love's spirit had completely died. It took the combined efforts of Sam, Nikki, and Nick's words to convince her to step down. Career TBA Relationships Boyfriend and then fiancé, Nick gave Amy strength through all of her weakness. She stayed ceaselessly devoted to him through everything. His sudden and blatantly sacrificial vanishing pushed her to the limit. Rachel Bruckheimer The twins have been with one another for as long as they can remember. Amy has always stuck by her sister, even when Rachel couldn't, or wouldn't, understand. Nora Mason Martin Mason Amy loved her father very dearly. She did and still does see him as a crestfallen tragedy, misunderstood and heroically beautiful. Samantha Scott Sam has been Amy's most dedicated friend for years. Their friendship extends beyond the latter as it has since evolved into befitting sisterhood. Nikki McAdams TBA Steven Bruckheimer Despite being her brother in-law, Amy has never had a formal relationship with Steve.}} Trivia *She has an Angora cat named Carême. He keeps the locals of her residence company, allowing his owner to travel the world. *Royalties from modeling, as well as Nick's will, which is dedicated in full, allow Amy to visit famished nations and help the poor. *In a conversation, it was once stated that she frequented hard alcohol in the party scene. Once asking to have a drinking contest, Nicholas outright refused, most likely on the precipice that he'd be easily drunk under the table. *Her name means "beloved." *It is believed she has Savant syndrome, which allows for multiple talents despite an emotional disposition. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters